MrCinderella
by hamsterlover05
Summary: lelouch as cinderella... hope you ll like it :


**SUMMARY**

Lelouch knew that his Father is rich and belongs to a royal dreams of being a Cinderella man that one day he will met his father and his love of his life foster family works at the pendragon city. he always thought that his mother is one of the emperor`s wives and his father is the emperor,the emperor has seven children in different wives, but some of them have a bitter personality. And his crush Cornelia is one of the emperor`s daughter what will happen if the world turned different?... And what if he found out that his father is The emperor?Will Cornelia also belong to this miracle that will happen?

**hope you`ll enjoy :)by the way lelouch foster foster **

**Chapter One**

**I**n there Little balcony in there second floor Lelouch looks in the pendragon city that night.

It is shinning because of its many lights that surrounds it. you can still see it from afar. Pendragon city is built in the center if Britannia where his poster family had lived there since his foster mother always tells him that his real father is a very rich man and belongs to a royal family. one of the maids there stole Lelouch away because of some message that someone wants him to be killed.

"_Who can be my father? Why do my foster parents don`t` want to tell me who he is?_"He thought."_Can my father be the one and only Emperor?_

He always thought about it but after a while he disregards it. "_It`s very impossible that he`s my father, he is very rich to be my father but what if, if he is my father?_"Lelouch thought.

"_Its very impossible to him to be my father. he have a wife and 7 children! ohhhhhhhhh my head`s gonna explode."_

He thought about the story of Cinderella, he thought that it can also happen to him. it`s not enough that he have a foster family, he wants a true family!.

How he wish that one day his foster parents would tell him who his parents is. now he is 17 years old and soon to be 18. his secret b-day wish is to meet his real parents but its like it will just be a wish cause its hard to be true.

"_i wish my would tell me who my real parents are so that i can get a big celebretion cause they said he was rich"_

His thoughts end when his friend Rivalz called him.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! where are you? we will gonna eat dinner."

Lelouch went down quickly.

"Hey, frustrated Mr. Cinderella! you`re looking again in the Pendragon city." Rivalz exclaimed

"It`s very beautiful to look specially in evening"Lelouch answered

"Well then you must live there" Rivalz said

"What"?

"you`re mouth Rivalz" said mr. Ashford

"uhm, sorry" Rivalz said

"well then let`s eat dinner! " mr. Ashford said

* * *

**dinner**

"Lelouch? is there something wrong?"Mr. Ashford said

"no nothing"

"What? what do you mean by no? tell me. what is your problem. im not into it that your not like that."

"There is something i want to tell you but i knew you`ll just be disappointed"

"Why?Why would we be angry?"

"mr. mrs. ashford. why can`t you tell me who my real dad is? you have an evidence right?"

"what are you Lelouch?"how many times do i need to tell you that i can`t tell you that!

"why not? i have my own rights to know who they are."

"don`t be like that lelouch. don`t dare to know who they are. PLEASE" ms. ashford said calmly

* * *

**At his bedroom**

his desire to meet his father didn`t want him to sleep, so he decided that he will be the one to make a way to meet his parents, he will start with Marianne Lamperouge the one that is closely to know who his father is.

* * *

Every saturday he wents to pendragon city to help Milly in her job.

And every saturday he is excited because he sees the 2nd princess of the holy britannia empire, Cornelia Li Britannia.A beautiful , elegant woman but have a bit short temper and don`t talk with someone who is not close to her.

Cornelia is so beautiful and is admire her very very much. he knows that cornelia is older than her 5 years. but that wouldn`t stop him from liking her.

* * *

**hope you`ll like this :) pls. review :)**


End file.
